


Crying Out

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2017 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Loud Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: They've got their own place so they don't have to hold back.





	Crying Out

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 17 of [](http://hp-may-madness.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://hp-may-madness.dreamwidth.org/)**hp_may_madness** /
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  [ **hp_may_madness** ](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/)  
> 
> 
> Prompt word Quiet. 

Ron and Hermione were used to sneaking around. It had practically been their whole job when they were at school, snooping around, trying to find things out, education had been a distant second place. (Well... very close second in her case.) The Burrow was home, but was over crowded and full of eyes and ears. Everyone there loved them but it would have been no less embarrassing to be caught. They’d become experts being quiet. She’d put her hand over his mouth when she’d stroked his cock, to stifle his groans; she’d bitten down on the pillows while Ron pounded her from behind, to muffle her cries, and they taken so slowly and gently it’d barely bothered the bedsprings or made their voices raise beyond the lowest deepest of breaths.

Then they’d got their own place.

“Fuck!” Hermione wailed. “Fuck, Ron!”

“That’s it, that’s it baby. Take it.” Ron growled back.

She was on all fours in their bed. Ron’s hand were buried in her thick busy hair, tugging her backwards as he thrust forwards. Ron’s hips slammed into her arse, with a smacking sound. Each time she let out a sharp cry, pushing herself back to him.

They panted and moaned and gasped in time with each, exulting in each others pleasure. Just happy to never have to be quiet again.


End file.
